¿Estamos en el mundo de Naruto?
by LuzAllende
Summary: CAPÍTULO 1 EDITADO! dos chicas llegan al mundo de Naruto. está en sus manos el poder cambiar para bien o para mal. El poder no lo es todo en la vida. Pasen a leer . ya sé que soy pésima en los summary
1. ¿Dónde estamos?

Konnichiwa minna-san! Bueno este es uno de mis primeros fanfics que escribo asi que no sean tan malos T.T esta historia se me había ocurrido hace algún tiempo y estaba dudosa de si subirla o no, hasta que mi mejor amiga me convenció y me ayudó con los detalles.

Para la gente que está esperando la continuación de "Nee... Aizen tou-san" de verdad me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar. Tuve unos contratiempos con mi computadora, pero ya se arregló y pronto podré subir el capítulo, no puedo decir qué día, pero si se que será pronto.

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (u.u) son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama :)

Ahora si n.n a leer! *-*

* * *

Capítulo 1

¿Dónde estamos?

*narración en 1era persona*

Wola!me llamo Luz, tengo 17 años y me encanta el Anime y los videojuegos, al igual que a mi mejor amiga Angie, aunque a ella también le gusta el K-pop y las novelas koreanas. También tiene 17 años y su cabello es corto por los hombros y castaño claro. En cambio yo tengo el cabello muy largo y es castaño oscuro. Ambas ya nos habíamos graduado del colegio y estábamos esperando para empezar la universidad, por lo tanto teníamos un tiempo libre para vaguear, ver anime e ir a convenciones. En realidad, Angie y yo ya habíamos cuadrado para ir a una convención el fin de semana y ya teníamos las entradas, así que solo nos quedaba esperar el día

Era un viernes en la tarde, y las dos habíamos salido a pasear un rato a un parque cercano a mi casa. Yo vivía sola puesto que mis padres trabajaban en el extranjero y venía a visitarme por una o dos semanas . Aunque eso no me molestaba mucho. Aunque ellos no estuvieran siempre en casa, igual los quería. Además, Angie siempre me hacía compañía , así que nunca me sentía sola.

En fin, estábamos en el parque sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol conversando de cualquier cosa.

\- Oshe, que te parece si cuando volvamos a mi casa preparo unos sandwiches y vemos Naruto? se me antoja ver la primera temporada de Shippuden- dije.

\- Hai! quiero ver a Sasori jejeje - dijo Angie ligeramente sonrojada - y me imagino que tu quieres ver a tu rubio artista no? - me miró de forma picara.

\- Etto... chi - puse cara chibi - sabes? estoy emocionada por la convención. Ya quiero comprar nuevas series.

\- Siii y yo quiero comprar nuevas novelas koreanas - dijo con brillitos en sus ojos.

Luego de un rato, decidimos volver a mi casa, puetso que ya empezaba a oscurecer. De repente se nos acercó un grupo que ya conocíamos . Eran amigos nuestros y aunque a algunos no les gustara mucho el anime , igual nos reuníamos cada vez que podíamos para jugar videojuegos , ver películas de terror, ver un partido de fútbol o simplemente comer. Uno de los chicos del grupo se nos acercó más rápido.

\- Chicas esperen! - gritaba mientras los demás también se acercaban - quería preguntarles algo, ¿tienen algo que hacer éste fin de semana?¿están libres? pueden venir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos si quieren. Y además, al día siguiente nos vamos de campamento! - finalizó con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Santiago, pero ya tenemos planes. Vamos a ir a una convención - dijo Angie.

\- ¿Otra convención? ¿no se cansan? - peguntó otra chica del grupo.

\- Nop. siempre cambian el tema y los eventos. Siempre hay algo diferente - expliqué yo.

\- Es cierto Adriana, talvez si fueras a una convención con nosotras cambiarías de opinión - dijo Angie cruzándose de brazos .

\- Ya... claro. Bueno, volviendo al tema anterior, ¿no pueden venir aunque sea un ratito? - Adriana juntó sus manos frente a su cara en forma de súplica.

\- Deberían venir, ustedes casi nunca vienen. Puedo contar las veces que han venido a una reunión con nosotros con una sola mano y me sobran dedos - dijo otar chica del grupo. Su cabello era negro y le llegaba a media espalda.

\- Michelle tiene razón - dio otro chico, pasando su brazo por encima del hombro de la mencionada. Muy mal hecho. Olvidó que a ella no le gustaba ese tipo de contacto, sin importar quien fuese.

\- Oreste... te agradecería que quites tu brazo y te alejaras un poco... estas muy cerca - dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa marca Sai.

\- S... si - y rápidamente se alejó unos tres metros.

\- Entonces - dijo Santiago buscando tener la atención de todos - Podrán venir un rato en la tarde? tampoco es obligado que vengan a acampar con nosotros - Ambas sentían las miradas de sus amigos sobre ellas. No querían defraudar a sus amigos, pero tampoco querían perderse la convención. Ir o no ir, he allí el dilema.

\- Bueno... - comenzó diciendo Angie

\- De acuerdo, iremos - dije rápidamente.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Angie sorprendida.

\- Sip. En la mañana podemos ir a la convención y en la tarde a casa de Santiago. Además, al día siguiente no tenemos nada que hacer, así que podemos ir a acampar. Ta-daaaa y todos felices y contentos - dije sonriente. solo me faltaba un arcoiris sobre mi cabeza.

\- Entonces esta decidido - dijo Oreste contagiandose de mi alegría.

\- Bien, nos vemos el sábado... verdad? - Adriana nos lanzó una mirada que claramente decía "si no vienen, sé donde viven". Definitivamente un lindo mensaje de paz.

\- C...claro- dijo Angie con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Ok! entonces hasta luego. Y no olviden traer sus mochilas con todo lo que necesiten. Solo serán dos días - dijo Santiago. Nos despedimos de nuestro amigos y nos encaminamos a mi casa.

Una vez llegamos, subimos a mi habitación y nos tiramos en la cama mirando el techo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Sin querer empecé a preguntarme como sería si pudiéramos ir al mundo de Naruto, si pudiéramos conocer a nuestros personajes favoritos . Y sin darme cuenta me sumergí en mis pensamientos.

*Narración en 3era persona*

\- Oye Luz, tengo hambre - dijo Angie que estaba con los ojos cerrados. Pero al no recibir respuesta se levantó de golpe y sacudió a su amiga para que reaccionara - Oiii! Luz! despierta mujeeer!

\- Q..que?¿qué pasa? ¡¿se quema la casa?! ¡llama a los bomberos! - se alteró tanto por semejante alboroto que empezó a correr en círculos.

\- ¡que bomberos ni que ocho cuartos! Además, si fuera un incendio real, tendrías que correr hacia la salida, no en círculos, baka - dio dándole un pequeño zape para que se calmara.

\- Auch! i...itai - dijo con cara chibi sobándose su cabecita - ok ya me calmo. Ash... que era lo que querías decirme?

\- Ah si claro! te decía que tengo hambre. Vayamos a preparar unos sandwiches, te parece?

\- Oka, pero deja que yo los preparo. Tu mientras puedes poner la primera temporada de Naruto Shippuden?

\- Si señora! - dijo Angie cual soldado.

\- Jaja ok. Ya vuelvo. - dijo Luz para salir de la habitación.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos volvió Luz con unos sandwiches y vieron Naruto hasta que se quedaron dormidas. En realidad no durmieron mucho pues al día siguiente era la convención y estaban emocionadas.

Cuando amaneció, fué Angie la primera en despertarse. Buscó su teléfono con algo de torpeza y miró la hora que marcaba.

\- Ah... 7:30 - dijo tallandose un ojo - ¿¡7:30!? ¡Luz!¡rápido despierta! - se alarmó al ver la hora y desesperadamente intentaba despertar a su amiga. Y para nada ayudaba que tuviera el sueño pesado.

\- ...Deidara... tus explosiones son hermosas... no mueras Itachi... estúpido Sasuke... quiero chocolate... - murmuraba entre sueños Luz con un hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca.

\- Ash... está profunda... ya sé! - exclamó con una sonrisa acercándose a su amiga - Oye Luz, si te despiertas te daré todo el chocolate del mundo y como bono extra Deidara amordazado solo para ti - al parecer funcionó su idea pues en cinco minutos la chica estuvo lista - ...que rápido...

\- Ahora si, mi chocolate y Deidara amordazado - dijo Luz con tono demandante.

\- Solo tengo esto - Angie sacó de Jashin-sabe-donde una barra de chocolate.

\- y...y...y Deidara? - dijo Luz con cara de cachorito triste

\- Gomene, no puedo darte eso - dijo restandole importancia - voy a cambiarme para ir a la convención. Ya vuelvo - y se retiró, no sin antes alcanzar a escuchar algo sobre engaños y algo asi como "eso no se hace" o "fue muy cruel". Pero bueh.. ya se le pasaría.

Una vez estuvieron listas fueron a la convención y apenas entraron la emoción se apoderó de ellas. Siempre que iban a una convención sentían que estaban en una pequeña parte de Japón y, teniendo en cuenta que su sueño era ir a Japón, tenían mucha razón para emocionarse.

\- Kyaaa! no se que comprar! OMG lo quiero todo! - gritó Luz.

\- mira mira! - dio Angie señalando un lugar entre la multitud un puesto - allí venden series! vamos a ver! - y literalmente arrastró a su amiga hacia el dichoso puesto. No tardaron mucho en ver que iban a llevar y luego de pagar buscaron un lugar donde sentarse.

\- Yayyyy! series nuevas - Luz tenía brillitos en los ojos - ahora solo falta comprar un afiche de Deidara y uno de Sasori para ti - dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

\- creo que cerca vi un lugar con muchos afiches, vamos a ver - dijo Angie intentado ignorar la sonrisa que le dedicaba su amiga.

Llevaban cerca de diez minutos viendo los afiches y aun no encontraban nada de su agrado.

\- no, no, no - decía Angie mientras los pasaba. - no encontré nada, y tu?

\- fuck! yo tampoco encontré nada - dijo Luz con cascaditas en los ojos - igual no me iré con las manos vacías. compraré el de todos los personajes de Naruto - dijo para luego pagarlo.

\- Oye Luz, como a qué hora vamos a casa de Santiago? - preguntó Angie.

\- como a las 2:00 pm. Por?

\- no nada, era solo para saber - dijo y luego sacó su teléfono - ya son las 12:00 y recuerda que tenemos que almorzar antes de ir.

\- cierto, será mejor irnos ya... - iba a decir algo más, pero su amiga la interrumpió.

\- Pero antes, voy a comprar una novela coreana - dijo Angie antes de salir disparada a un puesto cercano dejando a la otra chica con la palabra en la boca.

\- *suspiro* iré a dar una vuelta mientras tanto , nos vemos en la salida - gritó Luz con la esperanza de que su mejor amiga la hubiese escuchado, y al parecer si la escuchó puesto que alcanzó a ver una mano levantada entre la multitud con el pulgar hacia arriba.

Luego de unos minutos Angie ya había comprado sus preciadas novelas y ya estaban camino a casa de Luz. Sólo habían comprado cuatro series nuevas, dos gorritos de nekos piratas, el afiche de los personajes de Naruto y las novelas de Angie, que eran dos. Pero Luz también traía una sorpresa para ambas.

Al llegar a su casa dejaron sus compras sobre la cama de Luz y bajaron a almorzar. Al terminar subieron a descansar puesto que aún no eran las 2 pm para ir a casa de Santiago. Ambas se encontraban tiradas en la cama pensando sobre la convención

\- Pss... oye Angie... no te dormiste verdad? - dijo Luz mirando el techo.

\- Nop, que pasa? - dijo Angie también mirando el techo.

\- me encantó ésta convención - dio aún con emoción en su voz.

\- Y no es para menos, era un Tomodachi. Siempre son buenas esas convenciones - dijo Angie también con emoción.

\- Siii - Luz sólo se imaginaba todo lo que compraría - ¡cierto!¡casi se me olvida! mira mira! - rápidamente buscó su bolso y sacó dos brazaletes con forma de dragón, una blanca con ojos rojos y la otra negra con los ojos azules. Eran sencillas, pero muy lindas en realidad.

\- y eso? - preguntó Angie sorprendida.

\- bueno.. cuando te fuiste a ver tus novelas yo fui a dar una vuelta...

FLASH BACK

\- Bueh... iré a ver que hay en los videojuegos - dijo pero de repente escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

\- Oye niña - decía una señora anciana.

\- eh... yo? - la aludida miraba a todos lados.

\- si tu niña, ven acércate - dijo la señora con amabilidad. La chica se acercó al puesto. - eh visto que has venido con una amiga no?

\- etto... si - Luz asintió algo extrañada.

\- algo me dice que ambas tiene un gran potencial y que son muy decididas a la hora de proponerse algo. También que ambas poseen un gran corazón que está dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera - a Luz cada vez le extrañaba más lo que decía la anciana. ¿cómo era posible que supiera eso con solo verlas? - Les daré esto por ser unas buenas niñas - la mujer sacó dos brazaletes y se las entregó a la joven.

\- son muy lindas, cuanto le debo? - dijo empezando a buscar dinero en su bolsillo.

\- No te preocupes, no es nada. Es un regalo - dijo la anciana con una sonrisa.

\- oh bueno, muchas gracias - dijo Luz dando una pequeña reverencia y se dió la vuelta dispuesta a buscar a su amiga. Pero antes la mujer alcanzó a decirle:

\- es un regalo, y estoy segura de que más adelante les servirá mucho. Y recuerda, pueden ser fuertes separadas, pero juntas hacen la diferencia.

\- eh? - la chica no comprendió del todo las palabras de la anciana, pero tenía el presentimiento de que más adelante lo entendería.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

\- ¿enserio? - Angie tampoco había entendido lo que había querido decir aquella vendedora.

\- sip. Eso fue lo que pasó. A mi también me pareció extraño... pero bueh...cuál quieres? - Luz le tendió los dos brazaletes para que su amiga escogiera.

\- mmm... la blanca - la tomó.

\- Yosh! entonces la mía es la negra - ambas se colocaron sus brazaletes. Luego, Luz centró su mirada en el afiche que había comprado. Ya lo había pegado a la pared apenas habían llegado - Sabes? sería genial que fuéramos al mundo de Naruto.

\- Y poder conocer a nuestros personajes favoritos. Es una lástima que nada de eso exista - dijo Angie con voz triste.

\- Desearía poder ir - dijo Luz parándose de donde estaba y poniéndose frente al afiche.

\- sólo quieres ver a Deidara verdad? - Angie la miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

\- no sólo él. Sería mejor si pudiéramos conocer a todos los Akatsukis - dijo con aire soñador.

\- cierto, y yo quiero ir al Valle del Fin - Se le iluminaron los ojos - deberían hacer un monumento a escala real de ese lugar. Y ahora que me acuerdo, una vez me dijiste que Madara te parecía lindo - le daba pequeños codazos en el costado a su amiga.

\- n..no lo recuerdo - dijo la aludida volteando la cabeza para que su amiga no viera su leve sonrojo - como sea - dijo intentando cambiar de tema - también quiero ir al Valle del Fin... o mejor dicho al mundo de Naruto - dijo Luz colocando una mano sobre el afiche, pero de repente, salió de él una luz blanca y las envolvió a ambas - pero que demonios...

Se sintieron en medio de un torbellino y después que salían disparadas hacia arriba, o abajo? ya ni sabían, estaba demaisado mareadas. Al final las dos quedaron tendidas en el pasto, en medio de un bosque.

\- Shit! donde diablos estamos? - dijo Luz medio mareada y adolorida por semejante caída.

\- Auch! itaiii! - se quejó Angie, que estaba a unos pocos metros de su amiga - Luz? - preguntó mirando a la chica que estaba cerca - eres tu verdad?

\- Angie? que diablos te pasó? y porque me miras así? que tengo?! - dijo Luz al notar que su amiga la miraba como si fuera otra persona.

\- momento! tu eres Luz y yo soy Angie - dijo como si explicara que 2+2 es 4, mientras que su amiga asentía como si fuera niña de kinder. Luego, miró a los lados buscando algo - por kami que estén aquí - murmuró bajo, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba - si! tenemos nuestras mochilas.

\- y eso que?

\- aquí están nuestros telèfonos - dijo como si su vida dependiera del pequeño aparato. Luz la miraba con cara de póker - y también las cosas para acampar - dijo Angie bajándole dos al asunto para luego rápidamente buscar un espejo en la mochila, hasta que lo encontró y se lo pasó a su amiga para que se viese.

Luz no podía creer que la chica en el espejo fuera ella. Tenía el cabello negro con las puntas azules totalmente liso y le llegaba a las rodillas. Sus ojos habían cambiado de marron, a un azul celeste muy lindo, que si lo mirabas fijamente jurarías ver agua. Su vestimenta también había cambiado, ya no tenía la ropa de la convención, ahora tenía ropa ninja, debajo tenía una maya y sobre ella una camiseta sin mangas negra con cuello en V y detalles azules, una falda-short como la de sakura pero el short blanco y la falda negra, y zapatos negros ninja largos hasta la rodilla también como los de Sakura.

\- No puedo creerlo - dijo con la mirada perdida, pero rápidamente volteó a mirar a su amiga - y tu no te quedas atrás - la miraba con picardia

\- préstame el espejo - pidió. Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos y se vio, simplemente no sabía que decir.

Su cabello era totalmente blanco, era liso y ondulado en las puntas, que eran rojas, y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Su ojos ahora eran de color rojo con tonos amarillos y naranjas, si te fijabas bien parecería lava. También su ropa había cambiado, ahora vestía una camiseta manga corta blanca con detalles rojos y una chaqueta parecida a la de Hinata pero era toda blanca y la llevaba abierta, también tenia una falda-short igual a la de Luz pero ésta tenía el short negro y la falda blanca, y sandalias ninja bajas.

\- No está mal - dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

\- bien, y...ahora? - preguntó Luz mirando a todos lados - para empezar, en donde estamos?

\- que no es obvio? - dijo Angie esperando que su amiga entendiera.

\- eeeh... en el bosque?

\- *face palm* si serás - murmuró por lo bajo - no se te hace conocido éste lugar? - dijo con un ligero tic en el ojo

\- y como quieres que sepa? no hay nada más que arboles - dijo señalando a su alrededor. Sin darse cuenta ambas ya estaban subiendo el tono de voz hasta estar casi gritando. Hubieran seguido su discusión de no ser porque escucharon unos griteríos acercándose en su dirección. Rápidamente se escondieron, más por acto reflejo que por miedo.

\- Tobi! ya me tienes harto! te mandaré a volar con mi arte si no te callas de una maldita vez! hm!

\- No senpai! no se enoje! Tobi es un buen chico :)

Ambas chicas se miraron sin poder creerlo. ¿de verdad era lo que creían? jamás hubieran pensado que su sueño se hiciera realidad, si se lo hubiesen dicho antes hubieran muerto de la risa por semejante estupidez.

-...de verdad es... - Luz no podía creerlo, le parecía tan irreal. Además... hablaban en español! lo más normal era que hablaran en japonés, pero bueh... no se quejaba. No cabía en sí de la emoción. En cualquier momento podría salir frente a ellos, olvidando que eran criminales, y tomarse una selfie! una jodida selfie con dos akatsukis! ok...definitivamente debía calmarse

\- son...Deidara y Tobi... de verdad - Angie no estaba mejor que su amiga. Ella también estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Rápidamente tomó a Luz de los hombros para intentar salir de ahí sin ser descubiertas.

\- Oye que te pasa! - dijo casi gritando mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de su amiga.

\- SHHH! no grites - dijo en un susurro la peliblanca - sabes lo que puede pasar si nos descubren? - la pelinegra negó haciéndose la desentendida - pueden matarnos. Piénsalo, son criminales rango S, no tienen compasión de nada ni nadie. No puedes simplemente salir y decirles "hola, puedo tomarme una selfie con ustedes?" - dijo haciendo una mala imitación de su amiga.

\- yo no hablo así! y en realidad, ese era mi plan - susurró haciendo un puchero

\- pues muy mal señorita - dijo dándole una mirada reprobatoria - rápido, tenemos que escondernos.

\- tch, de acuerdo.

Gatearon en cuatro patas lo más rápido que pudieron. Una vez sintieron que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los dos Akatsukis, se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos, esperando que no se hubieran dado cuenta de ellas. Pero se les olvidaba un pequeño pequeñísimo detalle, estamos hablando de Deidara y Tobi, criminales rango S, ninjas renegados con grandes habilidades, por lo que ellos se habían percatado de su presencia desde el principio.

\- segura que no nos encontrarán aquí? preguntó Angie, pues Luz fue quien le dijo sobre esconderse tras los arbustos, alegando que si seguían andando en cuatro patas se ensuciarían sus vestuarios, que está de más decir que les encantaba.

\- sip, segura - dijo con una sonrisa

\- segura, segura? hm

\- segura, segura - dijo Luz confiada, pero tarde se dio cuenta de quien tenía atrás no era su amiga, sino Deidara, que estaba cerca, muy cerca de ella. Puso los ojos como platos y lentamente miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con su amor platónico - ...eh?...

\- ... rayos... - dijo Angie por lo bajo. Rápidamente ambos Akatsukis inmovilizaron a las dos chicas, quienes no pudieron hacer nada pues ellos eran mucho más fuertes que ellas.

\- senpai, que fácil fue encontrarlas - dijo el enmascarado, ganándose un bufido de parte de ambas chicas.

\- nos estaban espiando? hm - dijo el rubio ignorando el comentario de su compañero. Ambas chicas, al sentir que los dos akatsukis las miraba fijamente esperando un movimiento o que dijeran algo, se sintieron nerviosas, sabían que sus vidas corrían peligro. Si metían la pata inmediatamente las considerarían amenazas y las matarían sin dudarlo...sin presión - respondan, hm - Deidara ya se estaba impacientando.

\- ...etto... no los estábamos espiando, sólo nos perdimos. Simplemente escuchamos que alguien venía y por acto reflejo nos escondimos, es verdad - respondió la peliblanca intentando sonar lo más segura posible.

\- Tobi, contacta con el Líder y dile la situación - ordenó el ojiazul a su compañero

\- Hai! Deidara-senpai - dio el enmascarado haciendo una pose de soldado para luego sentarse bajo un árbol cercano. las dos chicas se extrañaron un poco al ver que bajaba la cabeza, como si se hubiera dormido. Pero rápidamente entendieron lo que estaba haciendo.

\- *claro, ahora donde sea que esté Pain, Tobi va a aparecer en holograma. Hacen lo mismo cuando van a sellar un Biju* - pensó Luz, luego miró a su amiga quien le devolvió la mirada, como diciéndole " también recuerdo eso"

 **Mientras tanto, en un rincón de una cueva**

Se podía ver a un Hombre pelinaranja, revisando unos papeles y asignando misiones, hasta que fué interrumpido

\- Pain, hemos encontrado a dos chicas, pensamos que nos estaban espiando - dijo el enmascarado con una voz grave y atemorizante - Pero además, pude sentir una gran energía proveniente de ellas.

\- Cuál es tu punto, Madara? estás consiente de que si son espías tendremos que matarlas - dijo el pelinaranja encarando al holograma enmascarado.

\- No creo que sean espías, son pésimas ocultándose, además que no vi sus bandas ninja. Tengo sospechas de que no son de aquí.

\- Supongo que estás pensando en traerlas a la cueva, o me equivoco?

\- quiero ver sus capacidades, y si es posible tenerlas de nuestro lado, en caso contrario yo mismo me encargaré de ellas - dijo con tono amenazante.

\- Bien, tráiganlas - dijo Pain dando por finalizada la conversación, regresando la vista a los papeles, mientras que el holograma se desvanecía.

 **De vuelta al bosque**

Las dos chicas ya se estaban cansando de esperar, estaban a punto de caer dormidas, pero sin previo aviso, Tobi se levantó de donde estaba como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero y haciendo más alboroto que una manada de elefantes, provocando que las bellas durmientes se asustaran por semejante bullicio. Por otro lado, Deidara, que se había puesto a moldear arcilla para pasar el rato, casi es víctima de un paro cardíaco, por lo que de inmediato le lanzó bombas a su compañero, mandándolo a volar lejos

\- etto... Deidara-san, creo que se pasó - dijo la pelinegra con una gotita bajando por su cabeza, mientras que su amiga tenía los ojos como puntitos.

\- eso es para que deje de ser tan escandaloso! hm! - dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos regresó Tobi con la capa medio chamuscada y con ramitas en el pelo, haciendo como si le doliera el cuerpo.

\- *maldito mocoso, ya me estoy cansando de sus estúpidas explosiones, si tan solo supiera quien soy, cálmate Madara, tienes que guardar las apariencias, ve a tu lugar feliz* - pensaba el enmascarado mientras se acercaba al grupo - Deidara-senpai, usted es muy malo con Tobi - dijo con su típica voz chillona - Tobi es un buen chico - dijo con voz triste.

\- Ya cállate y dinos de una vez que te dijo el Líder! hm! - grito Deidara furioso.

\- Lider-sama dijo que las lleváramos a la guarida - respondió cambiando totalmente de animo, pasó de estar triste a contento en menos de un minuto

\- *que yo sepa, el bipolar es Zetsu* - pensaron las dos chicas.

\- Bien, andando, no está lejos - dijo Deidara comenzando a caminar, seguido de ambas chicas y Tobi, que iba al final para vigilar que nadie se escapara.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas de autor** : Aquí esta el cap 1 espero que les haya gustado. Acepto sus criticas siempre y cuanod no sean ofensivas. También acepto sugerencias, que de verdad me serían muy útiles. Por favor dejen sus reviews que yo con mucho gusto los leo y los responderé en el siguiente capítulo.

Hikari-chan, fuera :D bye.


	2. Conociendo y ¡¿qué hacen aquí!

Holaaaaa genteee! Ya volví con el segundo capítulo :D ya se que me tardé, pero es que, por lo menos a mi, me cuesta redactar, sumándole a eso que soy un tantito perfeccionista en lo que hago, siempre que leo el cap antes de subirlo siento que le falta algo... pero bueh.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (por desgracia u.u) son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D yo sólo los tomo prestados para mis locas ideas

P.D: Dedicado a Grupo Fighting *-*

* * *

Capítulo 2

Conociendo y ¡¿qué hacen aquí?!

Mientras iban caminando, Luz se había acordado de un importantísimo detalle, pero no podía decírselo a Angie. Pensó en una manera de poder hablar a solas, antes de llegar a la cueva. Se acercó disimuladamente a la peliblanca

\- Pss Angie - murmuró.

\- qué pasa? - preguntó en voz baja.

\- necesito hablar contigo, pero en priv - al ver la mirada confundida de su amiga agregó - sígueme la corriente - su amiga simplemente asintió, para luego ver como la pelinegra se acercaba a Deidara y llamaba su atención jalando levemente su capa.

\- emm.. Deidara-san - el rubio la miró - necesito ir al baño - dijo Luz haciendo como si de verdad tuviera que ir. El Akatsuki la miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

\- te aguantas - dijo el artista. La chica sólo pensó *acaso no entiende las necesidades de una mujer?!*

\- yo también necesito ir! - dijo Angie también haciendo gestos como si no se pudiera aguantar. El rubio las miraba desconfiado.

\- Vamos senpai - dijo Tobi - las lindas-senpais necesitan ir - Deidara lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- si escapan será tu culpa Tobi! - gritó y luego miró a las chicas - está bien, vayan. Pero no intenten nada, hm - les advirtió. Ambas chicas simplemente asintieron rápido y desaparecieron detrás de unos matorrales.

\- entonces, que era lo que tenías que decirme? - Preguntó con mucha curiosidad la peliblanca.

\- Necesitamos cambiarnos de nombre - dijo sin rodeos la ojiazul.

\- que? por qué? - Angie no entendía muy bien el motivo por el cual su amiga quería que se cambiaran los nombres

\- Nuestros nombre no son japoneses, sin duda pensarán que somo de otro lugar, y dime, ¿qué les dirás cuando nos pregunten de donde venimos? no pensabas en decirles "venimos de un mundo muy diferente a este. estábamos en nuestra casa y de repente una luz rara apareció y despertamos en medio del bosque" nos tomarían como locas y nos matarían más rápido - explicó Luz

\- cierto, tal vez por eso fue que también cambiaron nuestras ropas - de pronto se acordó de un detalle- Momento! tampoco tenemos bandas ninja! qué decimos entonces?. Y ahora que lo pienso, estaríamos mintiendo. Sinceramente no me parece buena idea mentirle al Líder de Akatsuki, que tal si nos descubre y nos mata!

\- Tu tranquila yo nerviosa, yo me encargo de eso. Podemos decir que somos de un pequeño pueblo, por eso no tenemos bandas ninja, simplemente no somos ninjas - dijo sonriendo, aunque Angie aun no estaba del todo convencida - Con algo de suerte no nos pondrán a pelear contra alguien - a ninguna de las dos les gustaba la idea de querer pelear contra algún Akatsuki.

\- De acuerdo. Cómo nos llamamos? - ¡La pregunta del millón! habían muchos nombres japoneses que les gustaban.

\- que te parece Shiro y Kuro?

\- Oigan apresúrense! sino iré a buscarlas, hm!- Gritó Deidara a lo lejos.

\- ya vamos! - gritó Angie un poco alarmada - bien, entonces tu eres Kuro y yo soy Shiro - terminó de aclarar.

\- Oka. Estoy segura de que apenas lleguemos vamos a tener que hablar con Pain, así que tu tranquila yo nerviosa. Ah! y otra cosa, nosotras sabemos que Tobi es Obito, aunque diga que es Madara

\- Déjame adivinar, fingiremos que no sabemos nada verdad? - dijo Angie... digo Shiro con una sonrisa.

\- sip. Para nosotras Tobi es un tipo con problemas mentales y que actúa como un niño ok? ok - dijo Kuro, y su amiga asintió - ok... ahora... de verdad tengo que ir - su amiga captó y fue de vuelta con los dos Akatsukis. Poco después los cuatro volvieron a emprender su camino a la guarida de los Aktasukis. El resto del viaje fue callado, ni siquiera Tobi estaba hablando, eso ya era raro, era un indicio de que el apocalipsis se acercaba...ok no... tampoco así, pero si había un silencio que, para las dos chicas era de tensión. Afortunadamente, no tardaron en llegar a la cueva. La entrada estaba bloqueada por una roca gigante y había una especie de sello en ella. Ambas chicas vieron como Deidara hacía unos sellos, provocando que la gran roca se elevara, cediendo el paso.

\- Entren, las llevaré con el Líder - dijo, o mas bien, ordenó el rubio, poniendo nerviosas a Kuro y Shiro. Acto seguido todos ingresaron al interior de la cueva. Lo primero que las chicas pudieron ver era un lugar amplio y el techo era muy alto. Al final había un pasillo por el cual avanzaron. Luego de una rato caminando se perdieron, ya no sabían por donde habían entrado, y para colmo, no supieron en que momento el enmascarado había desaparecido. Habían demasiados pasillos pobremente iluminados por unas antorchas, y muchas puertas... todas condenadamente iguales

\- *definitivamente a éste lugar no le vendría nada mal una remodelación, yo con mucho gusto puedo aconsejarlos. Por ejemplo, por ahí quedaría muy bien una ventana, y por allá otra, y...* - pensaba Shiro, pero inmediatamente fue traída a la realidad cuando chocó contra su amiga. Al parecer se había perdido en sus pensamiento y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba frente a unapuerta. A las dos chicas vieron como Deidara tocaba la puerta y seguidamente se escuchó un "adelante" en tono frío y seco. A ambas se les erizó la piel; reconocerían esa voz en cualquier lugar. Era nadas más y nada menos que Pain, el líder de los Akatsukis.

Se armaron de valor y entraron detrás de Deidara a la oficina. Literalmente se estaban escondiendo detrás del rubio. Asomaron un poco sus cabezas y pudieron ver a una mujer peliazul con una hermosa flor de origami en el cabello; sin duda era Konan, que se encontraba de pie al lado de un pelinaranja que estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio y que las miraba con semblante serio y con el Rinnegan brillando de manera amenzante.

\- Deidara... cómo les fue en la misión? - preguntó seriamente Pain.

\- No hubo problemas. Aquí están los pergaminos que nos pidió - dijo el rubio y le entregó unos pergaminos al pelinaranja.

\- puedes retirarte, necesito hablar con ellas - dijo refiriéndose a ambas chicas que estaban más pálidas que el mismísimo Orochimaru - te llamaré mas tarde para que me entregues el informe - dijo y el artista se retiró sin decir nada más, dejando a las dos chicas entre la espada y la pared. Pain las miró a ambas, como analizándolas.

\- quienes son y por qué nos espían? - dijo sin rodeos el del rinnegan, mirándolas fijamente para intimidarlas.

\- *Kami-sama dame paciencia* no los estábamos espiando; le explicaré - el pelinaranja asintió - nosotras vivimos solas en un pequeño pueblo, por eso no tenemos bandas ninjas y mucho muchos sabemos defendernos, simplemente somos unas campesinas - dijo Kuro agregando gestos dramáticos, pero al ver que Pain fruncía levemente el ceño, se dejó de juegos - Está bien, las dos estábamos en nuestra casa y de repente apareció una luz rara y poof! estábamos en medio del bosque.

\- Nos estábamos preguntando porqué habíamos aparecido ahí, cuando escuchamos unas voces y por inercia nos escondimos pensando que podían ser bandidos - terminó de explicar Shiro, sindo respaldada por su amiga que asentía bruscamente detrás de ella.

\- Aún no me dicen quienes son - dijo Pain.

\- Yo soy Shiro - se presentó la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

\- y yo Kuro! - dijo la pelinegra dejándose de esconder detrás de su amiga, sonriendo de manera chibi.

-Bien, como ya saben la ubicación de nuestra base, supongo que entenderán que no puedo dejarlas con vida - dijo el Líder con tono amenazante. Las dos chicas se alarmaron. Pain recordaba muy bien lo que le había dicho Tobi, por lo que quería comprobar por si mismo las habilidades que tenían. Lentamente levantó su mano derecha y de ella salió una afilada viga metálica.

Ambas chicas vieron pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, de la nada llegaron a ellas recuerdos de su familia, de sus amigos que de seguro estarían esperándolas en casa de Santiago. Que Goku se apiade de sus almas, ya estaban más que muertas. Inconscientemente se cubrieron con sus brazos y cerraron sus ojos esperando el impacto del objeto metálico... que curiosamente no llegó. Con temor abrieron lentamente los ojos, solo para ver la viga en el suelo frente a ellas y a Pain y Konan que las miraban ligeramente sorprendidos.

\- Como... hicieron eso? - preguntó el pelinaranja

\- hacer que? - preguntó Kuro inocentemente ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- eso, bloquear el ataque. Ni siquiera hicieron posiciones de manos - El pelinaranja no entendía qué era lo que había pasado. Decidió mandar otro ataque para poder ver que fue lo que las protegió - Shinra Tensei - dijo poniendo su mano abierta en dirección hacia donde se encontraban las dos chicas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - apenas les dio tiempo de reaccionar para volver a cubrirse, cuando sintieron la fuerza que las empujaba levemente. Abrieron ligeramente los ojos y pudieron ver una especie de escudo semi-invisible de color grisáceo que las cubría completamente a las dos. Una vez que el pelinaranja detuvo el ataque, el escudo se desvaneció.

\- Parece que estaba en lo cierto - murmuró Pain en voz baja para que sólo lo escuchara Konan, quien sólo lo miró - Eh decidido que se quedarán en la organización. Estarán bajo prueba y no saldrán de la cueva sin alguien que las vigile. Aún no confío en ustedes, así que apenas vea que intentan traicionarnos, revelar nuestra ubicación, o filtrar información sobre nosotros, créanme que lo lamentarán, quedo claro?

\- Ha...Hai! más claro que el agua - dijo Shiro asintiendo varias veces. Por su parte Kuro estaba pensando en una manera de calmar la tensión que había en el lugar o, al menos hacer que Pain dejara de mirarlas feo. Si bien era uno de sus personajes favoritos al igual que Konan y el resto de los Akatsukis, también estaban consientes de lo poderosos que eran. Por eso, se podría decir que su principal objetivo ahora era caerles bien.

\- Bien, pueden retirarse - dijo el pelinaranja sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

\- hai, Kami-sama - dijo Kuro. Sabía que Pain se había auto-proclamado "Dios", y pensó que si lo llamaba así dejaría de hacerles mal de ojo a su amiga y a ella. Pero al ver que no hacía ni decía nada, ni siquiera se había un leve rastro de alguna expresión en su rostro! la chica se asustó pensando que quizá no le había gustado como lo había llamado y rápidamente intentó repara el daño.

\- etto... no quiere que lo llame así? - preguntó temerosa la pelinegra. Shiro, al ver la metida de pata de su amiga, intentó ayudarla.

-Por favor disculpe a mi amiga - hizo su mejor imitación de la cara de Sai - a veces no sabe lo que dice - dijo abrazando por el cuello a la pelinegra, asfixiándola sin querer queriendo.

\- No importa - dijo Pain ocultando una leve sonrisa detrás del cuello de su capa y haciendo un seña con la mano para que dejaran de forcejear entre ellas - Konan, llévalas a una habitación vacía y ve a buscar a Deidara, que venga a mi oficina - dijo con tono serio y la peliazul simplemente asintió, haciendo un ademán con la mano indicándole a las dos chicas que la siguieran.

Anduvieron por un montón de pasillos y al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a una puerta, que para variar era exactamente igual a las otras. Adentro tenía sólo los indispensable; dos camas con una pequeña mesa de noche al lado de cada una, otra puerta, que supusieron era el baño, otra mesa un poco más grande con dos sillas y un armario. No era la habitación más lujosa, pero si era cómoda.

\- Ésta será su habitación. Espero que no les moleste compartir habitación - dijo Konan

\- Ese no es ningún problema - dijo sonriente Shiro - nosotras somos como hermanas - y abrazó a Kuro, que con su mano hacía la seña de amor y paz. Konan sonrió.

\- Es bueno que por fin hayan otras mujeres en la cueva. Espero que podamos ser amigas.

\- Por supuesto! Konan-san - dio alegremente Kuro.

\- Bien, tengo que irme. Nos vemos - se despidió la peliazul para después retirarse. Una vez estuvieron solas en la habitación, tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar de la emoción. Luego de hacer un mini-espectáculo de mimos, cada una se tiró en su cama.

\- Aún no puedo creer que estemos con los Akatsukis, ¡y seguimos vivas!

\- Por cierto, que rayos fue ese escudo que nos protegió? - Shiro no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había sucedido. Gracias a ese escudo aun seguían vivas y Pain las había dejado quedarse en la cueva.

\- Ni idea, pero fue de mucha ayuda - dijo Kuro - Gracias! energía extraña - dijo en son de broma la pelinegra levantando una mano hacia el techo, cuando de repente escucharon dos voces extrañas, una de hombre y otra de mujer, que sonaban como lejanas y con eco.

\- para servirles - dijeron a unísono las dos voces.

\- waaaa! qué fue eso? - dijo espantada Shiro levantándose de un salto de la cama y mirando a todos lados, buscando el origen de aquellas voces - muéstrate!

\- estamos justo aquí - dijo la voz femenina. Las dos chicas simplemente intercambiaron miradas sin entender.

\- ehhh... aquí donde - dijo Kuro confundida.

\- miren sus muñecas - dijo ésta vez la voz masculina. Ambas vieron la zona indicada y lo único que pudieron ver fueron sus brazaletes, los cuales tenían los ojos más brillantes de lo normal.

\- Sugoooi! nuestros brazaletes hablan- dijo sorprendida Kuro y Shiro simplemente se palmeó la frente. D repente vieron como sus brazaletes empezaban a moverse, safándose de el brazo de cada una y volaban en frente de ellas, que miraban a los mini-dragones perplejas. ¿de verdad todo esto estaba pasando?

\- Yo soy Tenebris*- se presentó el dragón negro de ojos azules con voz de hombre - para servirle, ama - hizo una pequeña reverencia en el aire frente a su dueña, Kuro, quien murmuró "genial"

\- y yo soy Clara* - dijo el dragón blanco de ojos rojos con la voz de mujer - a sus servicios - también hizo una reverencia frente a Shiro, que estaba más que soprendida.

-nosotros somos la fuente de sus poderes - dijeron los dos dragones

\- osea que no tenemos chakra? - preguntó Shiro. los dragones negaron - y entonces que clase de poderes tenemos?

\- Magia - dijeron y empezaron a volar formando un círculo haciendo acrobacias, hasta que en el centro se empezaba ver que aparecía un libro muy grueso y que se notaba ya tenía unos cuantos años. En su portada tenía una estrella dorada - en este libro están los hechizos y encantamientos que deben aprender para defenderse.

\- Eh?! tenemos que estudiar? - dijo Kuro haciendo puchero.

\- Mira el lado positivo, estaríamos estudiando algo mucho más interesante que matemáticas o química - dijo Shiro emocionada por aprender a hacer hechizos y encantamientos. Tomó el libro y empezó a hojearlo.

\- también tiene indicaciones muy específicas de como realizar los hechizos, no creo que les cueste mucho - dijo Tenebris - presiento que alguien más de su mundo también vendrá, no sé cuantos son.

\- vendrán más personas? - dijo Kuro

\- si, yo también lo presiento - dijo Clara - tengan cuidado y recuerden siempre llevarnos con ustedes - luego, ambos dragones se posaron en las muñecas de sus respectivas dueñas, para volver a transformarse en brazaletes y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

\- me emocioné ok? ok - dijo Shiro mirando su brazalete.

\- sabes? ahora que recuerdo, olvidamos nuestras mochilas con nuestras pertenencias en el bosque. Deberíamos ir a buscarlas - dijo la pelinegra.

\- Olvidas algo, Pain dijo que no podemos salir sin que algún akatsuki nos acompañe, y recuerda que en las mochilas hay cosas de nuestro mundo que ellos no conocen, por ejemplo los teléfonos, así que no podemos decirle a alguien que nos acompañe. Sigo pensando que no fue buena idea mentirle a Pain - dijo Shiro con seriedad.

\- y que tal si buscamos un hechizo que nos haga invisibles? así podríamos salir sin que se den cuenta - pensó la ojiazul.

\- a si? y que tal si vienen a la habitación y descubren que no estamos? - dijo la peliblanca

\- un hechizo de clonación? o también podemos encantar el pomo de la puerta, para que el que quiera entrar se le olvide a lo que había venido - dijo como si fuera la mejor idea.

\- no te copies de "los padrinos mágicos"! aunque supongo que podríamos buscar algo en el libro - dijo empezando a pasar las páginas buscando algún encantamiento que les sirviera. Vieron muchos muy interesantes, pero no conseguían alguno que les sirviera, hasta que casi al final del libro encontraron uno.

\- _Alia re seipsam ostendit_ (muestra otra realidad) - leyó en voz alta Shiro - _quien entre al lugar o habitación no podrá ver lo que de verdad ocurre, sino lo que el usuario decida. para deshacer los efectos, use el encantamiento de la página 78_ \- terminó de leer.

\- ese definitivamente nos servirá - dijo Kuro emocionada. Luego de leer las indicaciones para realizar el hechizo, se colocaron en la puerta de la habitación y extendieron los brazos con las manos abierta, como si estuvieran señalando el lugar, y recitaron el hechizo. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para pensar lo que iba a ver cualquiera que entrara en la habitación. Seguidamente salió una luz de un color similar al del escudo de antes que cubrió toda su habitación y luego se desvaneció.

\- esperemos que haya funcionado - dijo la peliblanca - rápido busquemos algún hechizo que nos vuelva invisibles o algo así para poder salir.

\- creo que vi uno así por aquí - la pelinegra buscó rápido en el libro - aquí taaaaa! _Ocultanos, quis videbit nos_ (ocúltanos, que nadie nos vea): _vuelve al usuario completamente invisible por un período de 10 minutos, pero no oculta la voz._ Éste servirá - Ambas recitaron el conjuro, que no tenía muchas indicaciones (simplemente decir el hechizo y ya). No podían comprobar si de verdad había funcionado, pues ambas aún podía verse, así que decidieron arriesgar a todo o nada.

\- Yosh! vamos a buscar nuetras mochilas!

 **Mientras tanto, en un mundo alterno...**

\- No puedo creer que nos falseen - dijo Santaigo - ya son las 5.00 pm y no llegan.

\- No crees que les haya pasado algo? - preguntó Michelle preocupada por sus amigas.

\- Mi taicho es muy fuerte, no creo que le haya pasado nada - dijo otra chica. Su cabello era castaño claro y le llegaba a media espalda y con ojos marrones.

\- Diana tiene razón, ambas saben defenderse - dijo Adriana apoyando su amiga, que se encontraba dibujando

\- Pos si no vienen me comeré toda la pizza - dijo otro chico de cabello negro, ojos marrón oscuro y piel clara. Éste se encontraba jugando LOL.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocar la pizza, Alejandro - amenazó Oreste, que estaba jugando GTA V.

\- y si vamos a buscarlas? - sugirió Michelle.

\- Si vamos - dijo Santiago tomando las llaves de su auto, para ir saliendo, siendo seguido por los demás.

\- Ale, no vienes? - preguntó Adriana al ver que el pelinegro no se movía de la computadora.

\- Naaaah me da flojera - Alejandro hizo como si se hubiera dormido en el teclado.

\- aah no. Usted también viene señorito - dijo Michelle agarrando al chico del brazo y literalmente arrastrarlo hasta el auto.

Luego de manejar unos minutos, llegaron a casa de Luz. Les pareció extraño que la puerta no estuviera cerrada con llave, por lo que pudieron entrar sin mayores problemas. Todo estaba normal, no había nada raro. Decidieron subir hasta la habitación de ellas para ver si se encontraban ahí.

\- tal vez aún siguen en la convención - pensó Oreste. pero rápidamente esa idea fue descartada al ver las bolsas con las series nuevas de Luz y las novelas coreanas de Angie.

\- Raptaron a mi Taicho! - dijo Diana agitando los brazos en el aire

\- Ay no, y si piden rescate? y si van a vender sus órganos? nooooo! - gritó Adriana asustada por el paradero de sus amigas. Michelle, Diana y Oreste se pusieron a pensar las mil y un posibilidades sobre lo que les podría haber pasado a las chicas desaparecidas, y Alejandro... pues digamos que simplemente estaba escuchando las ideas de sus compañeros.

\- Chicos...- intentó decir Santiago, pero era ignorado - ejem... chicos - nuevamente ignorado. Santiago, ya enojado, recurrió a su último método - SE ME CLAMAN TODOS BITCHES! - funcionó. La habitación quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Santiago aprovechó para hablar - De verdad no creo que las hayan raptado para pedir rescate, ni mucho menos por sus órganos! también pudo ser que... - de repente, el centro de la habitación se iluminó - WTF!...- exclamó Santiago, antes de que la extraña luz los envolviera a todos y los arrastrara dentro del afiche de los personajes de Naruto...

 **Volviendo a la cueva de los Akatsukis...**

Ambas chicas ya llevaban alrededor de 5 minutos corriendo por los pasillos de la guarida. Por suerte aún no se había encontrado con algún Akatsuki. Debían apresurarse, sólo tenían diez minutos (de los cuales ya habían pasado cinco) para poder encontrar la salida de la cueva. Mientras corrían, habían encontrado la cocina y una sala grande, pero a parte de eso solo habían pasillos y más pasillos. Pero al doblar en una esquina, ambas quedaron totalmente petrificadas. Frente a ellas venían caminando dos hombres; uno de cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás, con la capa de la organización abierta y una hoz de tres hojas en la espalda; mientras que su acompañante sólo se le veían los ojos, el resto de su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara y también traía su capa de Akatsuki. Era nada más y nada menos que el dúo zombie; Hidan y Kakuzu se acercaban a ellas sin percatarse de su presencia y, como siempre, venían peleando sabrá Kami-sama por qué.

\- Ay no, y ahora qué? - susurró lo más bajo que pudo la peliblanca

\- nada, pégate a la pared - dijo Kuro para después pegarse como lapa a la pared, acción que imitó su amiga. No podía arriesgarse siquiera a rozar a los dos Akatsukis, pues el hechizo no podía hacerlas fantasmita, solo las hacía invisibles.

\- Jashin-sama te va a castigar, maldito avaro - decía enojado el peliplateado.

\- Como no te calles te mato de una vez por todas - dijo Furioso Kakuzu.

\- JA! como si pudieras. Soy inmortal, viejo avaro. La edad debe estar jodiéndote - se burló Hidan

\- Entonces te arrancaré la cabeza y te la coseré al revés, a ver como le haces - contraatacó el ojiverde

\- puto viejo avaro - maldijo - oye no sientes como que hay alguien más aquí? - a las chicas se les heló la sangre. Las habrían descubierto?

\- claro imbécil, estoy justo aquí - dijo Kakuzu con tono aburrido.

\- tu no idiota! hablo de otra presencia - dijo mirando a todos lados.

\- Tanta sangre ya te debe haber vuelto loco.

\- tsk, maldito viejo - dijo mientras seguían caminando, perdiéndose en los pasillos.

Una vez ambas chicas estuvieron seguras de que ya se habían ido, se calmaron y decidieron seguir buscando la salida. Y justo cuando les quedaban alrededor d minutos fue que por fin lograron encontrar la salida.

\- Siiiiii! - exclamó Kuro como si estuviera en una pelea de lucha libre.

\- SHHHHH! aún podrían escucharnos baka! - susurró la peliblanca regañando a su amiga - vamos, busquemos nuestras mochilas y volvamos rápido. Presiento que se van a dar cuenta de que no estamos en la cueva.

\- de acuerdo - y las dos empezaron a correr lo más rápido que les permitían sus piernas. Agradecían que el lugar en el que aparecieron no estuviera tan lejos de la cueva, así solo les tomaría unos pocos minutos llegar. Pero se encontraron con una gran sorpresa cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaban sus mochilas; había mucha gente que no conocían. ¿acaso querían robar las mochilas? si ese era el caso, no dudarían en poner en práctica todo lo que habían aprendido de los videojuegos y películas de Resident Evil.

Se acercaron lo más cerca que pudieron con mucha discreción, colocándose detrás de unos arbustos para poder hacer un ataque sorpresa.

\- tomaremos de rehén a dos. Tu ve por el chico rubio y yo por la chica de cabello marrón - dijo la pelinegra a su amiga, quien simplemente asintió. Luego, ambas se prepararon para saltar y...

\- QUE NADIE SE MUEVA! - dijo Shiro haciéndole una llave al rubio, quien tenía una cara de no entender qué carajos estaba pasando.

\- quieta - dijo Kuro dándole una mirada seria y fría a la chica pelimarrón, que se hallaba contra el suelo con las muñecas inmovilizadas por la pelinegra - si intentan algo no responderemos por lo que les pueda pasar a sus dos compañeros - se dirigió a los demás presentes, que estaban más que confundidos.

\- Podrías calmarte por favor? - dijo una chica peligris del grupo - estamos perdidos y dos de nuestras amigas están desaparecidas.

\- ¿cómo se llaman sus amigas? - preguntó la peliblanca

\- Angie y Luz - respondió un chico peliazul. Ante tal respuesta las dos chicas se sorprendieron. Serían sus amigos? imposible. Para aclarar dudas volvieron a preguntar.

\- y ustedes quienes son? - dijo ésta vez Kuro

\- yo soy Michelle - dijo la chica peligris, y ahora que se fijaba bien, tenía las puntas color rosa - y estos son mis amigos: Santiago - señaló a un chico peliazul - Alejandro - señaló a otro chico pelinegro - Adriana - señaló a una chica de cabello rosa. Por su parte, Shiro y Kuro no podían creerlo. ¡Eran sus amigos! pero ¿Cómo rayos habían llegado todos aquí?

\- eso quiere decir que... - dijo Shiro mirando al rubio, aflojando un poco su agarre - Oreste?

\- el mismo - sonrió.

\- Entonces tu... - dijo Kuro quitándose de encima de la chica pelimarrón - Diana?

\- hai, Taichou - dijo también sonriendo de oreja a oreja la chica.

\- YAYYYY! - gritaron a unísono Kuro y Shiro - pero... cómo? - preguntó la peliblanca.

\- Fuimos a buscarlas a su casa para regañarlas por faltar a otra reunión con nosotros - empezó explicando Santiago.

\- pensábamos que estarían viendo anime y por eso se les había hecho tarde - continuó Michelle - pero cuando llegamos nos extrañó encontrar la puerta abierta.

\- Nos asustamos y fuimos a su habitación esperando encontrarlas - siguió Adriana - pero no fue así, no había nadie, entonces pensamos que las habían raptado, cuando de repente un luz rara nos envolvió y aparecimos aquí. ¿loco, no? - terminó de explicar la pelirosa.

\- que bueno que están bien - dijo Oreste aliviado de que sus amigas estuvieran bien.

\- Por cierto, no se ven nada mal - dijo Alejandro, quien recibió un zape cortesía de la pelirosa - Adriana es mala- fingió un puchero.

\- ustedes también cambiaron bastante - dijo Kuro, ya con su mochila en mano, sacando un espejo de ésta - miren.

Michelle ahora tenía el cabello suelto, era gris con las puntas rosadas y onduladas, sus ojos eran plateados. Tenía puesto un kimono negro que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, la cinta del kimono era fucsia y sus zapatos ninjas eran de corte alto hasta la rodilla y de color negro - me encanta! - exclamó feliz.

\- es mi turno - dijo Santiago y la peligris le paso el espejo. Tenía el cabello azul con corte militar y sus ojos eran verdes. Tenía ropa estilo samurai de color marrón y verde, y un brazalete de metal en el brazo derecho. Y para rematar se había puesto musculoso - ok, no me quejo - dijo admirando sus nuevos músculos.

\- me toca - Adriana le quitó el espejo a el peliazul y se miró. Tenía los ojos marrones y su cabello era rosado y largo. tenía un vestido blanco con detalles y cintas rosadas, que le llegaba a medio muslo y debajo un short morado hasta la rodilla con zapatos ninja estándar - OMG...

\- ahora yo! - exclamó Diana tomando el espejo y mirándose. Sus ojos eran amarillos y su cabello castaño claro, que lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba a media espalda. Vestía una capa con capucha de un color entre gris y celeste, un pantalón azul oscuro y zapatos ninja negros. Lo que más resaltaba de su apariencia eran sus ojeras y sus dientes afilados - yeyy me encanta - dijo admirando sus dientes mientras que le pasaba el espejo a Oreste.

\- a ver - Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran muy similares a los de Shiro, pero los de él eran más amarillos con rojo, mientras que los de Shiro eran rojo con amarillo. Su vestimenta era igual a la de Santiago, pero de tonos rojizos. Sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos por unos brazaletes de color rojo sangre, y al igual que Santiago, también se había puesto musculoso - por Goku, estoy bien bueno - dijo ganándose unas risas de sus amigos.

\- falto sho - dijo Alejandro tomando el espejo. Su cabello le llegaba a los hombros y era negro, igual que sus ojos. Vestía una capa negra con capucha, pantalón normal y zapatos ninja estándar - mmm... no me quejo.

\- te pareces a Kabuto - dijo Kuro - hasta en lo raro - Alejandro no le tomó importancia.

\- Por cierto, deben cambiarse los nombres por unos japoneses. Nosotras nos encontramos con los Aktasukis y pos ahora deberíamos estar en su guarida - dijo Kuro, que había comenzado a desviarse del tema.

\- en fin! cómo se van a llamar? yo soy Shiro - dijo la peliblanca, que en realidad era Angie - y Luz es Kuro - señaló a la pelinegra.

\- yo seré Takeshi - dijo el peliazul.

\- yo escojo Kyoku - dijo Diana - pero quiero que se refieran a mí como la "cuidadora de tumbas" - dijo con voz tenebrosa

\- claro... emmm... yo seré Kurumi - dijo Adriana.

\- yo quiero llamarme Runa - dijo Michelle emocionada.

\- yo seré Muto - dijo el pelinegro. Los demás chicos lo miraron un tanto confundidos.

\- y porqué Muto? - preguntó Diana... digo Kyoku

\- más adelante lo sabrán - dijo confundiendo más a los demás.

\- oooook... y tu Oreste? cómo te vas a llamar?

\- mmm... no lo sé. Pero cuando me decida por uno se los diré.

\- De acuerdo, tenemos que volver a la cueva. Vengan con nosotras! - dijo Kuro emocionada

\- y cómo piensas explicarle todo ésto a Pain? - preguntó Shiro. La pelinegra se quedó callada - le diremos la verdad

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritó Kuro - peroperopero... nos matarán! - se alarmó

\- ésta vez me encargo yo - dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarla a ella y a los demás que también se asustaron al escuchar que los iban a matar - vamos, volvamos a la cueva - dijo mientras tomaba las mochilas.

Shiro empezó a correr, seguida de los demás, que venían charlando entre ellos. Kuro se había quedado de última, pensando sobre lo que iría a pasar cuando llegaran con los Akatsukis.

\- *espero que sepas lo que haces, Angie*

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:** Ta-daaaaaaaaan! que pasará después? porfa dejen sus reviews; acepto críticas constructivas y las negativas... mejor esas se las guardan :)

 _Tenebris :_ En latín significa oscuridad

 _Clara:_ Significa luminosa.

Le agradezco a mi amiga Angie por ayudarme con éste cap ;)

Hasta el próximo cap! se despide Hikari-chan *-* bye bye


End file.
